The present invention relates to polarized electro-magnetic relays and more particularly the invention relates to improvements in relays of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,290 of common assignee.
The relay to be improved by the present invention has a pair of yoke members, one being E-shaped with an extended center leg, the other member being U-shaped, and they are interconnected and spaced by a permanent magnet connected to the respective transverse bar portions of the yoke members from which the respective legs extend, so that the legs of U are aligned with the outer legs of the E. An U-shaped armature is disposed between the two yoke members and having a generally, opposed orientation of its legs, which are situated in the alignment spaces of the legs of the yoke members as defined. The invention relates specifically to the mounting of the armature between the yoke members by means of springs.